jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Cupid (Song)
About / Info "Cupid", is a song originally uploaded by Jack Stauber on February 14th, 2019, and it came with a quick music video. Unexpectedly, it was extended into a full song '''at a length of 3 minutes and 40 seconds for patrons of him on June 1st, 2019. Then a few days after its extended release on Patreon, the original version was released on Micropop as the 84th track, with other songs and archives. The extended version was later released along with Dinner is Not Over, There's Something Happening, and Keyman on February 7th, 2020. Lyrics ''The bolded lyrics were included in the original short.'' Intro (Wah, wah, wah, wah) (Wah, wah, wah, wah) (Wah, wah, wah, wah) (Wah, wah, wah, wah) '''1 Oh, circumcise my love for you It's far too vapid and aimless ''' '''I wanna be painless Love soldier I want closure And a dollar for the bus back home 2 Oh, euthanize my heartbeat As I said, boring and calm-free The deified love me More time out, oh, we're far now I don't wanna ride the bus alone Bridge How can, Cupid How could you be so cru-u-u-u-uel? How can, Cupid How could you be so? 3 Oh circumcise my love for you! It's far too vapid and aimless! I wanna be painless Love soldier, I want closure And a dollar for the bus back home Lyrics "Cause they're gonna find out if there any skeletons in closet-" Reception / Legacy Music Video The music video is known for being one his scariest and also one of his more violent videos. With the character of Cupid, the setting, and the portraying of Cupid literally "shooting" the creature has made this video famous for the good. Original Song The original song, while being liked by many fans, is considered very creepy. But the meaning and message behind the song is very good. Extended Version The extended version was liked for being very calm and also being very sad. It is called a good extension. But, the extended version though, has an infamous history and legacy, as it is broadly remembered for being leaked onto to the internet multiple users, most notably by "Art Van Loser". This user also leaked the alternative version of Cupid. This started a bad trend, at the time of leaking Jack's Patreon exclusives. Trivia * Jack announced on the extended version on Patreon that his hand was fully healed from the stunt accident he got into in April 2019. He also posted some old storyboards for "will" ''as teasers for the video. * The extended version was on Patreon before the release of ''Micropop ''and ''Deploy/Those Eggs Aren't Dippy / Out the Ox. ''It was even around before all three song on that EP were on Patreon. It was also around before its original release on Micropop. * Jack posted a very deteriorated and grainy looking shot of Cupid on his Tumblr titled, ''"happy valentine's day". * The the actual video and the deteriorated shot were the last things Jack ever posted on his Tumblr before the page went inactive. * Cupid Extended is longest an extended song has been left stocked on Patreon before releasing to the public. * The extended version of Cupid is the most liked post on Jack's Patreon. * On the original Patreon upload of Cupid Extended, the gunshot was completely ''removed, which was criticized. But, when it was officially released, the gunshot was re-added in the final verse. * In the original version of Cupid, two voices could be heard in the background. One says, ''"Dispute, and put in the-" and another one saying, "The universe, and support". * The extended version of Cupid removed the voices heard in the original, although some news voices are heard in the extended version, what they are saying though, is undecipherable. The extended version also removed the host voice saying, "Cause they're gonna find out if there any skeletons in closet..." * A theory behind the video is that Cupid rhymes with Q-Tip which is why it involves ears. * An alternative version of Cupid was uploaded on Patreon on February 16th, 2019. Jack made this because he thought that the original song was too creepy and "Had too much meat". He also posted some old storyboards for Cupid underneath the song's caption. * The idiom "Skeletons in the closet" describes a lie or secret that is wanted to be kept secret. This is could possibly be involved with the meaning of the song. Category:Music Category:Micropop